in a way
by shoesr4losers
Summary: a girl moves in to the vacant house next to inuyasha, the become fast friends, but there are always obsticles, there is always a dark side.


It is the second day of summer, and I'm sitting in my car, thinking of what to wear to school tomorrow. I guess after 180 days of pure hell I kinda slipped into a routine. So now, with school out of the way, we come the closest to what every teen wants. Freedom. I sighed and looked out my window. Miroku came running up to the car with this huge goofy grin on his face. I know that grin. He's plotting something.

"Hey Inuyasha," he said hopping into the car, throwing his backpack into the back seat.

"Ok miroku what do you have planned for today?" I said glancing in his direction.

"Not today but tonight. Wanna go...you know... vandalize stuff?"

God, did he realize how corny he just sounded. 'Vandalize' haha "ok, but its only like 1200 in the afternoon. Wanna go to my house?" I had spent the night in my car...again... I guess that what you get when you put me in a house with my dad and brother. We don't really mix well...dad's successful, sesshomaru is even more successful, and me? Well I'm a junior, a failed junior, my second time around, aspiring to be in a metal band? Yeah that's a really good mix. I mean perfect. I guess I'm lucky to have a friend like miroku, sticking with me through everything, I mean comeon the kid even failed the year to make sure he was with me through all my high school years. He's a good friend, I mean as good as a perverted freak goes...I donno something about him really brings in the "ladies" I shook my head.

Pulling into the driveway, I noticed that the abandoned house next to mine had a moving van in front of it.

Looking at miroku he was staring as well, but only at the girl. She had jet black hair and bark blue eyes. He face was kind and loving, but her eyes where sad. She was smiling and helping her mother unload. It didn't seem like they had much, but at the same time, they didn't seem to care. They seemed content with each other.

"Miroku not yet, let her settle in first." He looked at me.

Slightly put out he said, "That's ok, I'm going after sango."

"You've been going after sango for like weeks now."

"She's starting to warm up..."

"Yeah whatever." I got out of the car and headed to my house. "I'm gonna shower miroku, don't' desecrate my room." I grabbed a towel out of my closet and headed for the ladder.

"It's about time you took one, have you smelt your self lately man...whew!" I glared at him and walked out. "Geez someone's in a bad mood today!" I heard him mumble.

Getting out of the shower, I bumped into sesshomaru in the hallway. He looked down at me. "And were where you little brother?"

I glared at him. "I don't see why you'd care."

He made a face, like someone had just taken a piss on his shoe. "Your right...I was just kinda hoping that you wouldn't make it back this morning." He walked down the hall pausing at his office door.

"Ass hole." I Said.

"I don't believe your one to talk inuyasha." And he walked into the office.

I found miroku on my bed sleeping. I got changed and whipped him with my towel.

"What the fuck inuyasha?" he moaned waking up rubbing the red mark on his face.

"Hummm what's wrong miroku?" I said from my cd player. He rolled his eyes. I pushed play, and the heavy driving music that I'd come to love boomed out. No sooner had I settled down the doorbell rang. I grunted. "Damn"

"Inuyasha get the damn door!" I heard my dad yell. I got up and walked out.

I opened the door and there was that girl again, she was beautiful. Looking at her...it took most of my coherent thought away.

"Hi, I'm inuyasha." I said.

"Kagome" she shoved out her hand. I took it. As her hair shifted, I could see the blue streaks she had put in it.

"Wanna come in?" I asked

"Uh sure." I stepped aside to let her in, and I led her up to my attic room. In general, when you have to climb a ladder to get into your room it sucks, but its still fun... I climbed up first and helped her up. I pulled the ladder back up and placed the floorboards over it.

"nice uhh room" she said looking around at the few windows, low ceiling the walls where painted white for the most part my room didn't look lived in, I mean I was big, and it had furniture, a TV, a computer, a game system, a sound system, and other such things. Pretty much, it was just to keep me out of the lower levels of the house, hell he even gave m a fridge and a microwave. There was a white book shelf along one wall filled with books. Obviously. There was a walled off section of the room, that was also, conveniently, sound proofed. In that room where my acoustic guitar, my electric guitar, a bass (miroku's) and another guitar, (mine), finally a drum set (mika's). Gazing at the various posters adorning my walls and ceiling, she said simple "nice taste in music." I'm not sure if she was talking to me or herself...

"Thanks. This is miroku." I said gesturing to my friend who was once again sleeping on my bed. "Stupid kid sleeps like a rock." I said pushing him off my bed. He landed on his side, grunted and continued to sleep on the only carpeted section in my room. I sat on my bed, as she sat down, she looked at me and giggled.

"Why do you sit like that."

"You know I don't even know." I grinned up at her. "So why did you choose to move here?"

"It's a long story...got time?"

Glancing at miroku, I said, "More time then you'd think..."

Ok so I know its weak just review ok?


End file.
